Friends
by PierrotGirl
Summary: Jasper est un adolescent de seize ans, ex-délinquant, possède toujours le titre de " Mauvais Garçon ". Il décide de changer en allant travailler au café: Friends.
1. Prologue

Seul. Il se sentais affreusement seul. Plus seul que jamais, pourtant, il y avait une petite pointe de légèreté au épaule... Jasper avait passé la journée dans sa nouvelle _chambre_, dans sa nouvelle _maison_, avec sa _tante_. Il était là, couchait sur son nouveau lit, à rêvasser comme à sa grande habitude. Que ferra-t-il maintenant? Que ferra-t-il de sa vie? Il était perdu, ne savant pas comment agir en se moment, mais il sentit ce lourd fardeau s'envolait de ses épaules. Une nouvelle vie commença pour lui, il en était sûre maintenant.

Jasper était couché, observant le plafond blanc de sa chambre, ne pensant de tout et de rien. Qu'allait-il devenir? Simplement un ado ordinaire depuis qu'il a quitté la maison. Repensant à sa vie d'avant, la drogue, l'alcool, la mutilation et intimidateur. _Tous qu'un ado ne devait pas apprendre_ , se dit-il intérieurement.

- **Jace..?** Dit une voix féminine.

Jasper tourna la tête, voyant de côté seulement, elle reconnut sur le seuil de sa porte: Sa tante Hélène. C'était une femme _légèrement_ ronde, une constellation de graine de beauté au visage, des dents éclatant, des cheveux noir frisé et des yeux de couleurs comme ceux de Jasper: Bleu.

- **Oui?** Répondit le jeune ténébreux.

- **Que veux-tu manger?** Demande timidement la tante Hélène.

Jasper comprit que la tante Hélène n'avait guère l'habitude des visiteurs chez elle, il en était sûre. Il souriait, fessant ressortir ses pommettes.

- **Surprend-moi**. Dit-il simplement.

La femme souriait et sorti de la chambre, laissant l'adolescent derrière. Jasper regarda toujours le seuil de la porte quelque seconde enfin de se remettre assise sur le lit. Il regarda au alentours, de la petite chambre. Des mures blanches, des meubles noirs, des rideaux bruns et une fenêtre, montrant la vue d'un parc, et ainsi que ses sac par terre. Il se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre, il vit des enfants à jouer leurs Ipod à leurs main. _La génération d'aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-il. Plus aucun enfant s'amusait au balançoire ou dans le bac à sable. Puis quelque chose attira son attention, un grand panneau noir, écrite: _**Welcome to caffe Friends**_.

* * *

><p>Désoler pour les fautes, hein? Sinon... vous aimez..?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper observa dehors, il fessait beau, aucun nuage dehors, il fessait un temps parfait et très peu de personne. Le coude sur la table, la paume de sa main sur son menton et l'autre main tenant une tasse de café. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa tante devant lui. Elle avait les yeux clos, sirotant son café noir et le bras sur le bord de la table. Sa tante Hélène lui emmena ( de force ) au café pour sentir, enfin de prendre l'air et se promener. Sauf que celui-ci, il s'ennuya à mourir, de la musique peu Rock passa dans ce café, seulement cinq personne se trouva à la même salle que lui et bavarda, sans parler trop fort. Il remonta ses lunettes, pris une gorgée de sa tasse et retourne à sa préoccupation, observer.

- **Faut croire que ma compagnie est ennuyante**, fit-elle la tante. Jace ( Jasper ) se retourna vers la tante Hélène.

- **Pardonne-moi ma tante, j'n'ai pas l'habitude de parler...** murmura l'adolescent.

- **Oh! C'n'est rien! Il est vrai que j'me fais vieille aujourd'hui et que-...**

-** Hélène!** fut interrompu la voix.

Une jeune femme surgit derrière le comptoir. Taille moyenne, mince, cheveux court de couleur châtains, les yeux noisette et les teint peu bronzé. Elle était simplement jolie, elle possédait un genre d'aura rayonnante et joyeuse. La jeune femme, s'approcha à la table d'où se trouver l'adolescent et l'adulte. Le sourire au oreille et se plaça entre les deux personnes.

- **Ah! C'est lui ton neveu?** dit-elle, regardant de haut en bas de l'adolescent. **Si seulement j'avais huit ans de moins, je l'aurais sûrement trouver craquant.** Dit la brune d'un ton séductrice et lui fit un clin d'oeil à l'adolescent, Jace se tortilla sur sa chaise se qui fit rire les deux femmes présentes.

- **Oui! C'est bien lui! Allez!** **Présente-toi!** Encouragea la tante.

- **Euhmm... Je me nomme-...**

-** Jasper DesBois. Je sais!** Interrompe l'adulte. **Je suis Mérédith Joss.** Elle tendit la main vers Jace.

- **E-Enchanté.** Il lui pris la main et lâcha après l'avoir secouer.

- **Nice to meet to you!** Déclara joyeusement l'adulte.

« _Joyeuse, souriante, insouciante et plutôt jolie. Âgée de vingt-quatre ans _(Calcule mentale!)_, connaissance d'Hélène et peut-être Hélène connait un des membres de la famille de Mérédith._ » pensa Jasper. Depuis quelque temps, il prenait des notes sur des gens et observait les gens. C'était devenu l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Grâce à ça, il a pu savoir quelque faiblesse des gens indésirable de Jace.

- **Comment va ton papa?** Dit joyeusement Hélène.

Il avait raison.

- **Oh! Lui, il va bien! Trop ronchon c'est dernier temps!** Grimaça Mérédith. **Simplement que l'un des serveurs a été tomber malade. Le pauvre, papa n'arrêtait pas lui dire de quérir vite et tout. Pauvre Raphaël! Non mais...** Se plaigna l'adulte.

- **Raphaël, le p'tit gars maigrelet-là?**

- **Ouai'p**. Elle mit une des mains vers sa hanches

Jasper retourna à la vitrine à côté de lui, il re-observa de nouveau. Les conversation de fille de l'intéressa pas du tout. Qui n'aimerais pas les conversation de fille? Il poussa un soupir discret, but son café froid et avala. Quelque chose attira son attention. Une famille. Sa faiblesse. Il savait. Sans plus tarder, il détourna le regarde et fixe intensément sa tasse froide. "Leurs" rires lui manquait, la joie qui animait autrefois sa famille et était dorénavant qu'un souvenir fumé. Sa tante lui réveilla de ses pensés. La jeune femme était partie, Hélène la regarda tout souriante.

- **On y va?**

- **Oui.**

**Maison**

Jasper était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond et les écouteurs aux oreilles ( Frow Now On - The Features. ). Il avait passé la matinée à rêvasser, écoutant de la musique Rock et à penser. « _Si la vie pouvait juste être moins... émotive et réel. Ce serait tellement mieux._ ». Il repensa au proposition de sa tante lorsqu'ils sont rentrés à l'appartement.

**Une demi-heure plutôt**

- **Moi et Méré', avions pensé si tu pouvais remplacer ce pauvre jeune homme.** Dit la femme.

- **Qui ça**?

- **Ce Raphaël! Tellement gentil et doux.** Elle poussa un soupir à la fin de sa phrase.

- Ah... je ne crois-...

- **Tu sais...** interrompra la femme.** Tu gagneras environs douze dollars par heure! En plus, la belle Méré' pourrait demander à son père si tu peux travailler à temps partiel! Ce serait bien, non?**

**Aujourd'hui**

« _" Ce serait bien "... Douze dollars multipliait par quatre égale quarante-huit. Quarante-huit multipliait euhm... par cinq. 240? 240 multipliait par quatre... 960 par mois... Impressionnant. _Il souriait, il se sentit fier de calculé mentalement et se félicita mentalement d'être meilleur en math. _Pourquoi pas? Je rencontrerais p't-être des gens._ » Il enleva ses écouteur, il se met debout vers sa fenêtre, il vit la pancarte écrit: "** Welcome to Caffe Friends** ". Il se retourna enfin dire à la bonne nouvelle à sa tante, qui elle, sauterait de joie de voir son neveu de changer un peu.

**Lendemain**

Il regarda sa tasse a peine finit. « _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté déjà?_ », il poussa un soupir discret et regarda l'homme assit devant lui à regarder les papier se trouvant devant l'homme. Il était costaud, des cheveux blond bouclés coupait court et des yeux couleurs noisettes. Il ressemblait, selon lui, un cochon avec une perruque sur la tête.

Les mains moites, il frotta ses mains à son pantalon et but une gorgée de son thé refroidit. Il pinça le nez par le goût de son thé, reposa sa tasse et regarda au alentours. Tout était calme, presque aucune personne, personne sur le comptoir, une musique, pas assez fort, mais Jace le reconnut tout suite: Stars - Dead Hearts. L'un des musique que Jace appréciait.

- **Très bien**, dit la grosse voix du patron, ce qui fit aussi sursauter l'adolescent, **tu commenceras samedi vers une heure de l'après-midi.**

- Ok...

- **J'vais te faire présenter les gens qui travaillent par ici... Ben, tu connais déjà ma fille**, il plissa les yeux, regardant un air soupçonneux Jace. **Tu la touche, je te vire toute suite.**

- **D-D'accord...**

La patron regarda Jasper pendant quelque seconde, ayant toujours le même regarde, Jasper frotta ses mains moites et mordit ses lèvres. Le patron se leva brusquement ce qui fit de nouveau sursauter l'adolescent, se dirigea au comptoir d'un pas rapide et Jace, toujours assis, ne savant pas si il devrait partir ou rester. Au moins d'une minute, le Patron revint, une chemise et un pantalon, qui tendit à Jasper et partit dès que l'adolescent l'ai pris. Ainsi, il décida de partir chez sa tante, chez son nouveau chez lui et dès qu'il arriva, il essaya les vêtements que son Patron lui ai emprunter. Large, mais assez bien selon l'adolescent.

* * *

><p>Désoler, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire mon chapitre. Car j'ai eu mes examen et que j'en ai encore. Puis, j'avais des travaux à rendre... Bref, tout. Puis, je n'ai pas eu grande inspiration dedans... Alors... désoler. Mais le prochaine chapitre raconteras l'histoire de Jasper DesBois... Alors... À plus taaardd!<p> 


End file.
